


Friends Don't Know The Way You Taste

by angelwriter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Anal Sex, Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Aziraphale in Love (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Heaven & Hell, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Soulmates, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: "Now we're friends? Now we're--NOW we're friends?? You were just telling me we aren't. Come on, angel. Let's not lie here." His voice raised. He sounded more annoyed than angry."You're a demon. Of course you lie!" His words did not hold any malice."I never lied to you. You know that.""Crowley....""No." His eyes were narrowed, his lips pursed miserably. "Friends don't know the way you taste, angel."





	Friends Don't Know The Way You Taste

"You say we're just friends but friends don't know the way you taste. . . "

____________

"How long have we've been friends? 6000 years?" Crowley flailed his hands in the air, desperation clear in his tone. 

"We're not friends!" Aziraphale shouted at him. "We are an angel. And a demon." He paused. 

For a brief moment his mind went to the many, many nights they got drunk and things happened. He did not mean for it to happen, but Crowley was Crowley. The black clad, flaming haired demon that stole his heart practically since Eden even if he did not acknowledge it then. Crowley knew. He always knew. And it was patient and considerate of Aziraphale's reasoning for pushing him away. He was so fearful of Heaven finding out. When he kissed Crowley however he did not care about any of it. This was what he wanted...what he needed. 

He remembered the late nights where he laid in Crowley's arms, his hands tangled in his blonde curls. They kissed and kissed. Their hands tracing every inch of their skin. God, the sounds Crowley had made as he sank into his heated center. The sweat. The marks and bruises that Crowley made on his cloud-white skin. It stayed for days. Some for weeks. It was a reminder and Aziraphale did not want to forget. He replayed each moment, the unhindered love that surged out of Crowley like starlight as he sang Aziraphale's name into the crook of his neck. 

No. He could not think like this. 

"I don't even like you!" Aziraphale blurted abruptly. 

His chest twisted in pain, bile rising up in his throat. He could barely contain the tremor in his hands. He could not see his expression from behind the glasses and perhaps after the drink they had after the Crucifixion in Golgothia and the first time Aziraphale had seen Crowley's love in his eyes as Aziraphale leaned in to kiss his cheek as a thank for you for meal, Crowley decided to wear glasses. He could not risk anyone seeing it. He showed Aziraphale though. He always took it off when they were alone. Oh, Crowley! I am sorry! He wanted to scream these words at him, but he didn't. Crowley did not miss a beat with his earnest reply. 

"You do!" 

"It doesn't matter," Aziraphale muttered. 

"Yes, it does! You and I. We are great together. Heaven does not care about you. They never did. You do not have to do what they say. Come on. Let's go! Let's go off together?" 

"Go off together?" His voice was just above a whisper. 

"Angel," he sighed. "You like me. Just admit it. No. Wait. You more than like me."

"I do not! I mean...fine I admit it. We're friends. We're friends. We're just friends!" 

"Now we're friends? Now we're--NOW we're friends?? You were just telling me we aren't. Come on, angel. Let's not lie here." His voice raised. He sounded more annoyed than angry. 

"You're a demon. Of course you lie!" His words did not hold any malice. 

"I never lied to you. You know that." 

"Crowley...." 

"No." His eyes were narrowed, his lips pursed miserably. "Friends don't know the way you taste, angel." 

His voice sounded broken. Cracked at the end and seeped in thousands of years of agony. Aziraphale's lip wobbled. His throat constricted like a vice. 

"...I..I...Crowley..." Aziraphale had no words. 

He collided Crowley into his body. He put his hand on his angular jawline and pressed his lips to Crowley's. Crowley made a surprised moan into Aziraphale's mouth. He gripped Aziraphale's lapels and pulled him closer. Their mouths crashed hungrily against each other, their tongues swirled together. Aziraphale's head was in a daze. He shivered as Crowley's hands cupped the back of his neck. His fingers caressed his neck. Aziraphale sucked on Crowley's bottom lip, nibbling. The demon blew out a shaky breath. 

"Angel," he whined. 

"Crowley! Oh! I am so sorry." 

"Hmm. It's okay, angel. Just please. Don't let me go. Don't ever..." He moaned again as Aziraphale stroked down his sides, feeling the material of his t-shirt. 

Aziraphale kissed him hard enough that they almost swayed off their feet. 

"I will never ever leave you." 

"Come with me?" Crowley asked, nipping at the sensitive flesh of his throat. 

"I can't, Crowley." 

"Yes," he said with conviction. "You can. You want me." 

His voice softened. "Yes, my dear. I do. I wanted you all this time." 

"Then come with me! Angel. Don't make me beg." 

"There is no begging. I just..." 

"There is nothing for you to worry about." 

"I like this life. I like this with you, the lunch dates and getting drunk then making out on the couch. This Earth. I do not want it to end and if we have a chance to stop it then we have to do that." 

Crowley sighed. "Alright, angel. We can save the world. Then we stay the rest of our lives together. Yeah?" 

"Yes, my darling." He kissed Crowley once more. 

It began to rain, dark thunder clouds rolling in and the hard patters hit the roof of the pavilion. Crowley nudged his head towards the Bentley. 

"Let's get out of here." 

They ran in the rain towards the Bently and drove to the bookshop. Aziraphale shook out his dripping wet hair. He did not want to miracle anything in case Heaven was keeping tabs on him. He dabbed his trousers and rubbed it, looking at Crowley with a mild irritation at the state of his clothes. 

"Don't worry, angel. It will dry out soon enough." 

In no time, Crowley had sped towards the Soho bookshop and opened the door leading Aziraphale inside. He took off his jacket and glasses. Aziraphale did away with his waistcoat and muttered about how drenched his clothes were. Crowley took one look at the material that clung to his skin. His sinew and muscles and bones showing through the transparent turquoise shirt. His hands reached for his shirt and unbuttoned it with haste. He sucked violet hues into Aziraphale's chest and kissed along his plush belly as he made his way down to his trousers. 

"I love you, angel." The words came out hoarse in his throat. 

Crowley knelt down on the ground and unzipped his trousers, sliding it all the way down to his ankles. His hands roamed all over the damp, goosebumped skin. He loved the thickness of his thighs. He kissed between his thighs and nipped up to his groin. Aziraphale moaned. 

"Angel, you are so beautiful," he whispered. 

"Crowley!" He replied and tugged on his hair. "Please..." 

Crowley stared up, licking his lips. Aziraphale was hard in his underwear. He pulled Aziraphale out of his underwear, his mouth was dry as he looked at the beauty of the Effort he made. He sucked him into his mouth. He groaned vibrating around him as he loved the heavy weight of him on his tongue. He was perfect in every way. He was thick and he tasted so good! Aziraphale was murmuring wonderful praises and pleas to him. His head thrown back, his mouth open, his eyes shut. He could hear the heady pants and the slick noises as Aziraphale fucked into his mouth. His thighs shook next to his face, the clutch on his hair was tight and it hurt his scalp a bit. He took him down until he was shooting into his mouth. 

Crowley swallowed eagerly down. "Yesss. That's it. My angel." 

"I don't care about any of them. You are the only...only one. Oh! Please, take me. Take me." 

Aziraphale made that same pout he did when he begged for more crepes and for him to clean his jacket when it had got paint on it. His blue eyes were blown and his whole body was flushed. Crowley kissed up to his neck and stood up again. He peppered kissed all over him and began taking his own clothes off. 

"Let me, dear." 

He pushed him towards the couch, taking off his shirt as he fell down on it. Aziraphale moved so Crowley could fit in between his thighs. His mouth found Crowley's again and he could feel Crowley rock hard, teasing against his entrance. Crowley put two fingers into Aziraphale's mouth. He sucked it, making it wet with his saliva. He swirled his tongue along Crowley's long digits. Once it was well lubricated, he pulled it out and them circled his fingers into Aziraphale's hole. He slowly inserted himself inside. Aziraphale moaned at the intrusion. 

"Okay angel?" 

"All good. Dear boy! So good, Crowley. More." 

He inserted his fingers and pressed in deeper. Aziraphale mewled and Crowley worked him at a slow pace before he added the second finger. Aziraphale gripped onto Crowley's shoulders, quivering from pleasure. He made Aziraphale slick with a quick miracle and then positioned himself over the angel. 

They stared into each other's eyes. Crowley could not hide how he felt and this time neither did Aziraphale. He swallowed the vile words he had said to Crowley at the pavilion down and replaced it with beautiful cries. He bit into Crowley's neck and Crowley groaned as he felt his warmth all around him. He slid into Aziraphale with fervent need. His narrow hips danced like his body when he was a snake with fluidity, his cock throbbing with intensity. He would never get used to this. 

"Aziraphale," he moaned. "I am sorry, angel." 

"I forgive you." 

Those words were nearly his undoing. The way his voice said it. It was warm, soft, soothe like the richest buttercream. God, it was spectacular. All of Aziraphale was. And he was his. His angel. 

"Ohhh." Crowley felt his body heat up and gleam with sweat. "You were made for me. Mine!" 

His teeth turned into fangs and he sank into Aziraphale's throat, marking him with intent. Aziraphale sank his manicured nails down his back and scratched down his sides. Crowley pounded into him harder. 

"Yours! Crowley! Oh! My dear boy!" Aziraphale was spluttering and Crowley could feel his thighs shuddering again, signifying that he was close. 

"Tell me how much you want me, Aziraphale. Tell me how my cock feels inside of you!" 

"Ahh! So damn good! I love--love your cock!" 

"Filthy angel," he growled. 

"Filthy for you, Crowley." 

Crowley let out a whail and clenched his teeth together. "Not gonna last long..."

"Me too! Don't stop!" He threw his head back, bucking into Crowley's thrusts. 

Crowley let out a cry as he drove them to their climaxes. Aziraphale followed not a second later, shooting out onto Crowley's chest. Crowley collapsed on top of Aziraphale still buried inside. Neither of them wanted to move. They stayed like that for who knows how long. 

Four arms, four legs, two heads. 

When their bodies collapsed together they made the image of their first selves before they were split in half. Like Plato had foretold many years in his literature. There were beings that were separated and they spent eternity trying to find their other part. Aziraphale and Crowley had been through a lot in 6000 years. Every time they came together with their bodies they felt more and more alive, free, like they were meant to blend like this. They were whole once again.


End file.
